


Przywódca stada (Leader of the Pack)

by LoboBathory



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform, polish
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoboBathory/pseuds/LoboBathory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternatywa dla końca trzeciego sezonu. Co Sam jest gotowy zrobic, aby Dean nie trafił do piekła.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Przywódca stada (Leader of the Pack)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Leader of the Pack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



\- Myślałem, że Sam cię zastrzelił – powiedział Dean.

\- Bo pomyliłeś mój mięsny garniturek z jego smakowitym nadzieniem – powiedział demon. – To był tylko fagas. Jestem nieco urażona, że Sam mógł uważać, że będę dostatecznie głupia, by przyjść, kiedy mnie wzywał.

\- No, cóż, warto było spróbować.

\- Dla ciebie, kochany, przybywam cała i we własnej osobie. – Wyciągnęła przed siebie długie ramiona, podziwiając ich karmelową opaleniznę. Ogary piekielne objawiły się wokół jej nóg, sięgając jej niemal do pasa, białoskóre i czerwonookie, z wywieszonymi długimi jęzorami i odsłoniętymi, brudnymi zębiskami, dysząc wprost na niego z potęgą rury wydechowej z osiemnastokołowej ciężarówki. Dean wepchnął ręce do kieszeni, zaciskając je mocno, aby powstrzymać ich drżenie.

Zmierzyła go wzrokiem i uśmiechnęła się, jakby i tak widziała, jak się trzęsie.

\- Dzielny, dzielny Dean – zanuciła. – Przychodzisz na rozdroża, zupełnie sam. Wiesz, moi chłopcy liczyli, że zapewnisz im małe polowanie. – Podrapała jednego z ogarów za uchem. Potwór wydobył z siebie stłumiony skowyt, coś jak wycie kojota, przepełnione głodem.  
\- Przykro mi, że nie dam ci tej przyjemności – powiedział Dean. – Czekaj, nie.   
Jednak nie jest mi przykro.

\- Och, sprawisz mi mnóstwo przyjemności – zapewniła.

\- Nie wydaje mi się – powiedział Sam.

Dean odwrócił głowę. Sam wyglądał na wkurwionego, a jego nadgarstki i ręce były pocięte i nieco skrwawione po tym, jak je obtarł, uwalniając się z kajdanek, w które zakuł go wcześniej Dean.

\- Jasna cholera, Sam!

\- Zamknij się, Dean – powiedział młodszy Winchester. – Kiedy to się skończy, skopię ci dupę, mówię zupełnie poważnie.

\- Nie zawrzesz kolejnej cholernej umowy, nawet o tym nie myśl!

Demonica zaśmiała się.

\- Naprawdę, Dean, to trochę niesprawiedliwie, prawda? Każdy ma prawo do własnego targu.

\- Zamknij się, przeklęta suko, nie waż się nawet myśleć o… - zaczął, ale poruszyła dłonią w jego kierunku i jego gardło zacisnęło się, odcinając dopływ powietrza.

\- To ty tu jesteś suką – powiedziała, kiedy upadł na kolana, walcząc o oddech. Wzrok zaczął mu się rozmazywać. – Chyba, że Sam ma dla mnie coś milszego niż tania, przeceniona dusza. Co ty na to, Sam? Masz czym obstawiać?

\- Nie – powiedział Sam, zbliżając się do niej o krok. – Po prostu podważam twoje roszczenia. – Zamknął oczy i pochylił głowę, a kiedy znów ją podniósł, jego tęczówki błyszczały złotem.

Znieruchomiała, po czym wybuchła perlistym śmiechem. Uścisk na gardle Deana rozluźnił się dostatecznie, by pozwolić mu chwycić słabo nogawkę Sama, kiedy próbował się go przytrzymać. Jezu, co Sam zrobił…

\- Och, Sam – powiedziała. – To dużo lepsze niż się spodziewałam. – Zakołysała biodrami, podchodząc do Deana tanecznym, wyważonym krokiem i odchyliła jego głowę, zmuszając, aby na nią spojrzał. Długimi palcami pieściła jego włosy, jakby był jednym z jej ogarów. – Jak ci się wydaje, skarbie? – spytała. Jej czerwone usta stanowiły sam środek jego zawężającego się pola widzenia. – Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką zobaczysz, będzie twój braciszek rozrywany na kawałki. Czy to dostatecznie miła premia?

\- Dobiłeś targu – udało mu się wydyszeć.

\- A ja i tak zachowałam swoją umowę – powiedziała. – Ale jeśli Sammy chce teraz zaoferować siebie na wymianę, ma takie prawo. – Spojrzała w górę i przechyliła głowę, uśmiechając się. – Co na to powiesz, Sam? Naprawdę chcesz zadzierać ze mną i moimi chłopcami?

Sam zaśmiał się, dziwnie i zimno. I pstryknął dwukrotnie palcami, wskazując na ziemię u swoich stóp.

\- Do nogi!

Po chwili jeden z ogarów zaskamlał. Powoli, jeden po drugim, zaczęły od niej odchodzić. Niektóre z nich, mijając Deana, ocierały się o niego, ich boki emanowały zimnem. Rzucały mu wyzywające spojrzenia czerwonymi ślepiami. Nie czerwonymi jak u albinosów, ale krwiście szkarłatnymi, i Dean pragnął, całym swoim jestestwem, po prostu zwiać jak najdalej od nich. Obsiadły Sama dokoła i zaczęły łasić się do jego nóg, wąchając jego dżinsy, parę z nich lizało go po dłoniach, chłepcząc krew spływającą z ran na nadgarstkach. Sam nawet nie drgnął, po prostu stał tam, wpatrując się w demona lśniącymi złotem oczyma.

\- Pytanie brzmi – powiedział miękko – czy ty chcesz zadzierać ze mną?

Stała osamotniona, wciąż trzymając głowę Deana. Czuł jej gniew w sposobie, w jaki zaciskała na nim palce, jakby chciała przebić się przez czaszkę. Jego głowa pulsowała, jak po trzech dniach i nocach tylko na kofeinie i cukrze, a Sam stał tam ze stadem piekielnych ogarów i oczyma pokrytymi demoniczną żółcią, więc o ile już nie sprzedał duszy, był tego cholernie bliski, i Dean wybierał się do piekła albo już tam trafił, nie widział różnicy.

\- Wiele się dowiedziałem przez ten rok – powiedział Sam. – Chociażby o tym, co piekielne ogary robią ze swoją zdobyczą. Wydaje mi się, że ty też sporo wiesz na ten temat. – Przemyślanym ruchem położył dłoń na głowie najbliższego psa, który wydał z siebie niski, głodny skowyt. – Twój ruch.

Odezwała się po krótkiej, przepełnionej zimną furią chwili.

\- Dam wam pełne…

Sam nawet nie pozwolił jej dokończyć. Spojrzał na ogary.

\- Dalej, pieski – powiedział. Napadły na nią, jak spuszczone ze smyczy, ich oddechy cuchnęły jak męki piekielne, ziejąc prosto w twarz Deana, kiedy zataczały wokół nich koła. Jeden rzucił się naprzód i wbił zęby w nogę demonicy. Krzyknęła krótko i wysoko; w miejscu, gdzie kły przebiły jej skórę rozbłysły błękitne wyładowania i czarny dym wyleciał z ran.

\- Wystarczająco dobrze? – spytał Sam i ogary cofnęły się w jego kierunku.

\- Dobra – powiedziała z zaciśniętymi zębami. – Dobra. Jest twój, ze wszystkim, co warty jest ten żałosny, zeszmacony ochłap jego duszy. – Odepchnęła Deana mocno, aż rozpłaszczył się na brudnej drodze. – Jedyne, co nam zostaje, to czekać i obserwować, gdzie przyjdzie wam skończyć – zasyczała, zanim rozpłynęła się w oparach czarnego dymu i martwa, pusta łuska kobiecego ciała padła na ziemię.

Dean po prostu leżał na ziemi, tam, gdzie go rzuciła, wspierając się na poobcieranych kłykciach, ponieważ nie wiedział, czy jest w stanie sam się podnieść, a jeszcze bardziej nie wiedział, co zobaczy, kiedy spojrzy w twarz Sama. I wtedy dłonie Sama znalazły się na jego ramionach, zsuwając się pod jego łokcie i podnosząc go.

\- Dean, Dean… - mówił Sam, nisko i nagląco, i Dean zacisnął mocno powieki jeszcze na sekundę, zanim wreszcie spojrzał.

\- Co do kurwy nędzy zrobiłeś? – powiedział prosto w złote tęczówki Sama i wściekłość podniosła go z ziemi, złapała ramiona Sama i zaciągnęła w stronę Impali, rzucając go na auto z siłą dryfu tektonicznego. – Co do kurwy nędzy zrobiłeś?

Nie zauważył swojego błędu, dopóki ogary piekielne nie zaczęły wyć za jego odsłoniętymi plecami, okrążając go ze wszystkich stron, szczerząc zęby i unosząc przy tym wargi tak wysoko, że odsłaniały czerwone dziąsła. Dean kopnął jednego z nich w głowę, kiedy pierwszy sięgnął, by dziko ukąsić go w nogę, a raczej próbował kopnąć, bo bestia wykonała unik z nieziemską szybkością i podpełzła z powrotem, z brzuchem przyciśniętym do ziemi, blisko Winchesterów, wyzywając go wzrokiem.

Sam wyrwał się z jego uścisku i zamienił się z nim miejscami, rozkładając ramiona i zasłaniając sobą Deana i auto.

\- Leżeć! – rozkazał ogarom i te faktycznie nieco się cofnęły, szemrząc coś swoimi dziwnymi, pokręconymi głosami, wciąż wpatrując w Deana z głodem w oczach.

\- Ja tylko – powiedział Sam. – Znalazłem sposób, dobra? Będą musieli tak to zostawić, Dean. Znalazłem sposób, żeby z ciebie zrezygnowali i… kurwa, leżeć! - warknął na psy, kiedy znów zaczęły się podkradać.

\- Super - wydusił z siebie Dean, chociaż ich spokojny, mielący wnętrzności warkot przyprawiał go o gęsią skórkę.

\- To świetnie, Sam, teraz musisz tylko już nigdy więcej nie zasypiać…

\- Zamknij się, Dean – przerwał mu Sam. – One wiedzą, że twoja dusza wciąż jest przedmiotem targu, ale wiedzą też, że już nie należy się im.

\- Super .Więc co zamierzasz z nią zrobić?

\- Oddać ci ją – powiedział Sam i położył dłoń na karku Deana, zanim ten zorientował się, co się dzieje. Długie palce wsunęły się w jego włosy i objęły czaszkę, i Dean miał czas tylko na to, by powiedzieć „Jasna cholera, nie”, zanim Sam go pocałował. Poczuł gorące, mokre usta na swoich, całujące go głęboko i poważnie, aż poczuł gorzki posmak siarki gdzieś w kąciku ust. Próbował odepchnąć Sama, ale on przyciskał go do samochodu całym ciężarem ciała, przytrzymując jego nadgarstki i w końcu wymamrotał:

\- Kuźwa, Dean, przyjmij ją i skończmy to wreszcie! – tuż przy jego ustach.

\- Dobra – wymamrotał mu w odpowiedzi Dean i zamknął oczy, kładąc dłonie na głowie brata i otwierając usta, i nagle poczuł, jakby coś się w niego wlewało, jakby był pustym kubkiem napełnianym zimną, kojącą wodą po same brzegi tak, że aż przelewała się z niego i spływała po jego bokach, mokra, czysta słodycz cieknąca wzdłuż jego palców, po nadgarstkach w gorący, letni dzień, kiedy ,śmiejąc się, myją samochód, a Sam uśmiecha się do niego z drugiej strony Impali, przemoczony do ostatniej nitki, i piją zimne piwo, a z radia huczy muzyka.

Po chwili zaczął się w końcu uspokajać i zauważył, że Sam już go puścił, i że wciąż się całowali – jedną ręką obejmował Sama w pasie, przyciskając ją do jego pleców, a drugą, trzymaną na karku, przytrzymywał jego głowę. Sam miał obie ręce wsparte o bok samochodu i pozwalał Deanowi trzymać się w miejscu, jego ciało było ciepłe tuż przy klatce piersiowej Deana i pomiędzy jego… Tak, tu się zatrzymamy.

Dean poluzował zaciśnięte palce i puścił brata. Sam odstąpił nieco od niego, powoli i ostrożnie. Jego oczy znów były orzechowo-zielone i otwarte szeroko.

\- Uch – chrząknął, oczyszczając gardło. – Więc.. uhm… czy to…

Dean uciekł od niego spojrzeniem, gorąco rozlało się po jego ciele aż po szyję i przytaknął.

\- Jasna cholera, odeszły.

\- Hę? – Sam nie zrozumiał.

\- Ogary piekielne – powiedział Dean. – One… odeszły… - I wtedy to do niego dotarło. Spojrzał znów na Sama. Samochód był ciepły za jego plecami i świerszcze cicho cykały, nie rozlegał się żaden inny dźwięk, noc była ciepła na jego skórze, a on żył, nie był w Piekle, był żywy i tak miało pozostać, i Sam miał rację, wciąż obaj oddychali, i Dean coś jakby chciał znów go pocałować albo może się rozpłakać. Musiał odsunąć od siebie Sama i odejść na kilka kroków, zasłaniając twarz, a potem musiał upaść na ziemię, bo kolana nie chciały go utrzymać i Sam znów był przy nim, obejmując go i płacząc, żeby on sam nie musiał, i szeptał:

\- Dean, Dean, jasna cholera, ty sukinsynu, mówiłem ci, nie mógłbym… nigdy nie pozwolę…

Dean pozwolił mu mówić przez parę minut, zanim go odepchnął – albo może Sam go pociągnął – bo zbyt długo wciśnięte w asfalt kolana zaczynały go boleć, i zatoczyli się z powrotem do auta. Sam ciągle spoglądał przez ramię, jakby upewniając się, że demon nie zamierza wrócić, i stanął z wahaniem przed drzwiami Impali.

\- Stary, mam cię tu zostawić?

\- Nie… uhm.. to tylko.. – zaczął Sam, ale jakby rozmyślił się w połowie zdania i zamiast tego spytał: – Z powrotem do motelu?

\- Niee, jedziemy do Bobby’ego – powiedział Dean. – Będę prowadził przez resztę nocy, a potem odeśpimy to przez następny tydzień.  
Zamierzał też męczyć Bobby’ego w sprawie tego kurestwa, które prawdopodobnie popełnił Sam, i tego, jak to wróci i zemści się na nich, ale w tym momencie chciał jedynie pustej drogi przed nimi i Sama na siedzeniu obok, i pędu powietrza wokół wysuniętego przez opuszczoną szybę ramienia.

\- Dobra, w porządku – powiedział Sam, kiwając głową i coś nieco zbyt przepełnionego ulgą, by być uśmiechem, wykwitło na jego twarzy.  
Dean wsiadł do auta i czekał. Sam wciąż tam stał, trzymając tylne drzwi po swojej stronie otwarte.

\- Awww, znowu płaczesz, księżniczko? – zawołał Dean.

\- Zamknij się – w końcu wsiadł do auta, zamknął drzwi i oparł łokieć na oknie. – Jedziemy czy nie? – zerkał w wsteczne lusterko.

Dean uśmiechnął się.

\- Mamy sto i sześć mil do Chicago i pełen bak benzyny…

\- Chyba żartujesz – powiedział Sam, wywracając oczyma, kiedy Dean zapuszczał taśmę z Soul Manem i naciskał pedał gazu.

 

Wjechali na podjazd Bobby’ego w okolicach świtu. Chertoff i Mukasey wybiegły spomiędzy stert złomu, wyszczekując radośnie, gdy Dean wysiadał z samochodu, ale kiedy Sam otworzył drzwi po swojej stronie, oba psy zatrzymały się w biegu, jakby ktoś zaciągnął im ręczny hamulec. Uciekły z podwiniętymi ogonami, skomląc, a Bobby przyczaił się na werandzie, trzymając w rękach dubeltówkę, której jednak nie opuścił, gdy ich zobaczył.

\- Hej – powiedział Dean, próbując uśmiechnąć się pomimo wywracającego mu na drugą stronę żołądek uczucia. Zupełnie jakby zaraz wszystko miało zacząć się od nowa, jakby on i Sam tylko zamienili się miejscami i teraz… - Pomyślałem sobie, że moglibyśmy się tu na trochę zatrzymać.

\- Miło mi to słyszeć - powiedział Bobby, tylko trochę nieufnie, i powoli opuścił broń. – Wchodźcie.

Posłał po stole dwie butelki piwa w ich kierunku. Dean wpatrywał się w niego, podczas gdy Sam siedział tam i zdzierał strzępami etykietki z butelek.

\- Wolałbyś coś innego? – spytał Bobby, wpatrując się w niego.  
Kąciki ust Sama zadrgały.

\- Właściwie nie chce mi się pić – powiedział.

\- Może jednak kawy? – starszy łowca wstał i to samo zrobił Winchester, chowając dłonie w kieszeniach i pochylając ramiona.

\- Nie mogę, Bobby – powiedział, cicho i nisko. Zerknął na Deana. – Ja.. będę… - odwrócił się i wyszedł, a zatrzaskujące się za nim drzwi brzmiały jak wystrzał.   
Dean wpatrywał się w zostawione przez niego piwo, w pełznące po butelce grube krople roztopionego szronu.

\- Cokolwiek zrobił – odezwał się po chwili Bobby – to nic dobrego.

\- To wciąż on – powiedział Dean. – Wciąż jest moim bratem. Nie jest opętany.

\- Opętanie to nie najgorsza rzecz, jaka może przytrafić się człowiekowi.  
Potem Sam już nie wszedł do domu, a Bobby go o to nie prosił. Spał na tylnym siedzeniu Impali, wystawiając stopy przez otwarte drzwi, podczas gdy Dean przerzucał jedną książkę za drugą, ponieważ Sam nie chciał mu nic powiedzieć.  
Parę razy zajechali do miasteczka, łapiąc okazjonalnie pracę, żeby zaoszczędzić trochę kasy, zrobić zakupy dla Bobby’ego i uzupełnić własne, zaległe zaopatrzenie; przez ostatnie dwa miesiące bardzo dużo rzeczy odkładali „na później”. Dean próbował nie zauważać sposobu, w jaki Sam nieustannie zerkał we wsteczne lusterko i na to, jak jego oczy błyskają złotem od czasu do czasu.

\- Coś go ściga – powiedział Dean, stojąc w wejściu i wpatrując się w Sama, który siedział na skrzynce w pobliżu Impali i w milczeniu czyścił noże. Chertoff i Mukasey skuliły się pod wrakiem dużego traktora, przyczajone tak daleko od Sama, jak tylko to było możliwe, nie przestając go jednak obserwować, jakby to było o wiele mniej straszne niż spuszczenie z niego wzroku.

\- Bobby, on musiał zawrzeć pakt, to musi być to. Zawarł kolejny pieprzony pakt, może z tą całą Ruby, i jeśli nie rozpracujemy tego na czas… jeśli mi nie powie… kurwa mać! – odwrócił się i zrzucił ze stołu cztery książki, ciężko oddychając, bo, jasna cholera, to powinno się już skończyć, on powinien już z tym skończyć, postawić pieprzoną kropkę nad „i” i niech szlag trafi Sama za to wszystko…

Bobby potrząsnął głową.

\- Potrafi lepiej dotrzymywać tajemnic niż ty.

Dean przestał szukać demonów i zaczął zaklęć: eliksirów, uroków, amuletów, czegokolwiek, co mogłoby zmusić człowieka do powiedzenia prawdy, służyć do odczytania myśli, otworzenia czyjegoś umysłu jak książki i przejrzenia jego zawartości, czegokolwiek, co wpuściłoby go do głowy Sama.

\- Nie będzie łatwo zdobyć coś takiego – powiedział bez ogródek Bobby i to w końcu podsunęło mu myśl.

\- Dean, jak słodko, że jednak nie płoniesz w Piekle – powiedziała Bela, kiedy do niej zadzwonił.

\- Nie bądź taka poekscytowana – warknął Dean. – Potrzebuję jakiegoś odsłaniającego prawdę zaklęcia.

\- A już myślałam, że dzwonisz, bo się stęskniłeś. Dostanę coś, dzięki czemu to będzie warte mojego zachodu?

\- Bela, ja się nie zgrywam - powiedział. – Sam coś przede mną ukrywa…

\- Powtórzę: czy to będzie warte mojego zachodu? – przerwała mu. – Daj spokój, Dean, przecież znasz zasady.

\- Kurwa mać – wymamrotał. – Czego chcesz?

\- Hmm – powiedziała. – Kusi mnie, żeby zażądać auta…

\- Bela!

\- … ale jestem dziś wspaniałomyślna. Trzy następne artefakty, które znajdziecie, są moje.

\- Niech będzie, dobra – powiedział, robiąc mentalną notkę, żeby wysłać Sama na poszukiwanie magicznych przedmiotów.

\- A także niezapomniana noc, w zakres której będą wchodziły co najmniej trzy godziny cunnilingus do wykorzystania w ciągu trzech najbliższych miesięcy – dodała.

\- Możesz sobie pomarzyć.

\- Zadzwoń, kiedy zmienisz zdanie – powiedziała radośnie.

Tej nocy Dean obudził się z połową diabelskiej pułapki odciśniętej na twarzy, ponieważ zasnął nad jedną z książek Bobby’ego. Światło księżyca wpadało przez okna prosto na jego twarz. Wstał, podszedł do kranu po szklankę wody i wyjrzał na zewnątrz. Sam stał w blasku księżyca pośrodku podwórza, zaciskając pięści, a jego oczy błyszczały złotem, kiedy mówił niskim, napiętym głosem:

\- Nie.

Po minucie chmury przysłoniły księżyc, pokrywając wszystko ciemnością, i Sam rozluźnił się, pochylając ramiona. Zasłonił powiekami złoty połysk tęczówek, a kiedy je znów uchylił, jego oczy były już normalne. Podszedł do auta i wczołgał się na tylne siedzenie.

Dean stał, opierając się o framugę, a jego serce biło szaleńczo. Nie miał pojęcia, co zrobić… Musiałby wybiec tam z niczym poza bronią i butelką wody święconej, aby walczyć z czymś, czego nawet nie mógł zobaczyć i o czym nie wiedział nic, a możliwe, że następnym razem będzie musiał zrobić właśnie to.

Wrócił do biurka i sięgnął po swój telefon. Na Wschodnim Wybrzeżu była czwarta nad ranem, ale jeśli on nie spał, to Bela też mogła.  
\- Mamy umowę – powiedział, kiedy odebrała.

 

\- Mmm, cena poszła w górę za budzenie mnie w środku w nocy. Teraz to będzie cunnilingus i pegging.

\- Hę? – mruknął, wygrzebując laptopa spod sterty książek i papierów.

\- Osobiście uważam, że naprawdę by ci się to spodobało – powiedziała. – Wiesz, co to pegging, prawda, Dean?

\- Taaa – skłamał, wpisując hasło w Google. – I na pewno nie spodoba mi się to z tobą.

\- Och, sądzę, że jednak tak – zamruczała. – Oczywiście, jeśli chcesz dowiedzieć się, co znowu przeskrobał nasz mały Sammy. Po raz pierwszy… po raz drugi…

Transfer Bobby’ego pełzł z prędkością ślimaka.

\- Dobra. Ale jeśli to, co mi przyślesz, nie zadziała, cała umowa jest nieważ… o cholera, żartujesz sobie, prawda? Pegging? – powiedział, kiedy wyskoczyły wyniki wyszukiwania. Zaczęła śmiać się głośno i radośnie. – Jesteś pokręconą suką, wiesz o tym? – zauważył gorzko. – I czasami tracisz akcent.

\- Do zobaczenia w Queens, Dean – powiedziała rozpromieniona i rozłączyła się.  
Następnego popołudnia FedEx dostarczył mu niemal pustą buteleczkę kropel do oczu, więc znów do niej zadzwonił, by powrzeszczeć.

\- Nie bądź gnojem – powiedziała, zanim wyrzucił z siebie więcej niż dwa słowa.   
– To Juchor Konstantyna*. Mogłabym ci to wysłać w diamentowym pojemniku i butelka wciąż byłaby bezwartościowa w porównaniu z zawartością. W ten sposób jest wygodniejsze w użyciu. Pięć kropel do każdego oka w świetle pełnego księżyca, aby dojrzeć ukrytą prawdę. Och, i uważaj, Dean. Tego nie można cofnąć, a zwykle, kiedy czegoś nie widzisz, to dla swojego własnego dobra. Juchor jest znany ze swojej zdolności doprowadzania ludzi do obłędu.

\- Super – powiedział i rozłączył się. Przeczekał, aż od północy będzie go dzielić jedna minuta i wpuścił po pięć kropel do każdego oka, po czym wyszedł na podwórze i wrzasnął.

\- Jasna i pieprzona cholera! – kiedy zobaczył stado ogarów piekielnych leżących na ziemi wokół Impali.

\- Były tutaj przez cały czas? – Dean domagał się od Sama wyjaśnień.

\- Uch – Sam tylko pocierał swój kark.

\- Nie, kurwa, wierzę. Czyli co, teraz włóczą się za tobą? Jakim cudem w ogóle mogą się tu kręcić?

Sam posłał Impali przepojone poczuciem winy spojrzenie.

\- Próbujesz mi powiedzieć – drążył Dean. – że jeździliśmy sobie z sześcioma ogarami piekielnymi na tylnym siedzeniu…

\- Nie trzeba ich przysposabiać do siedzenia w domu – powiedział Sam, jakby to był największy problem.

Drgnął pod wpływem krzyku Deana i wyszedł z auta, z bronią w ręce i włosami sterczącymi w pięciu kierunkach na raz. Wyglądał głupio i był zmieszany, a ogary podniosły głowy i wpatrywały się w niego rozżalonym wzrokiem.

\- Co do diabła? – wymamrotał Bobby, wychodząc z domu i przecierając oczy.

\- Ma ze sobą ogary piekielne! – wydarł się Dean.

\- Nie mogłem ich zostawić!

\- Dlaczego, kurwa, nie?

\- Bo to ogary piekielne, Dean! – powiedział Sam. – Jak ci się wydaje, co się stanie, jeśli je puścimy luzem? One próbują… - przełknął i wbił spojrzenie w ziemię. – To dlatego muszę… Nie mogę ich kontrolować, nie posługując się demoniczną krwią – dodał po chwili. – Próbują polować, więc muszę…

\- O, to świetnie – powiedział Bobby. – Jak długo możesz drenować w siebie demoniczną krew, zanim zmienisz się w demona, Sam? Jeśli będziesz to ciągnął…

\- Co chcesz, żebym zrobił? Mam je puścić i otworzyć wolny sezon polowań na wszystko i wszystkich? Oddać je demonowi z rozdroża, żeby używała ich przeciwko ludziom?

Jeden z ogarów zaszczekał z nadzieją.

\- Kurwa – powiedział Dean.

Jak się okazało, diabelskie pułapki nie działają na ogary piekielne. Zwyczajnie się z nich wymykały, czego Dean nie mógł zrozumieć; przecież były tylko kolejnym podgatunkiem demonów, tak? Na wiele metrów mogły wywęszyć wodę święconą, a poza tym i tak nie zdradzały potrzeby picia, więc była bezużyteczna. A kiedy Bobby zaproponował egzorcyzm, zaczęły przeraźliwie wyć i Sam musiał wejść w swój żółtooki tryb i nieźle się nadwyrężyć tylko po to, żeby utrzymać je w miejscu. Dean wytrzymał do połowy rytuału, kiedy ogary opuściły pyski i zaczęły jęczeć, wydawać z siebie okropne, przepojone bólem odgłosy i Sam wydał niski dźwięk, jakby ktoś kopnął go w żołądek i skończyło się tym, że krew poszła mu z nosa.

\- Dobra – powiedział Dean. – Co z najprostszą metodą?

Chwycił Colta i wycelował w jednego z ogarów. Ten natychmiast wyrwał się i uciekł na złomowisko. Sam spędził następne godziny polując na niego i mocując się z nim, zaciskając ramię wokół jego gardzieli, a ogar skamlał, walczył i zapierał się łapami.

Dean przyłożył spluwę do czaszki ogara i potwór przestał walczyć. Zamiast tego przycisnął się do Sama i skamlał, wydawał z siebie pozbawione nadziei dźwięki, jak porzucone dziecko. Sam drgnął silnie i puścił go. Ogar umknął szybko z powrotem do reszty stada, czając się, gotowy znowu uciec.  
\- Jasna cholera, Sam – wydusił z siebie Dean. Dłoń drżała mu jak osikowy liść. Trzykrotnie próbował schować Colta z powrotem za pasek i już nie ponowił propozycji.

Następne dwa dni upłynęły im na równie bezcelowych próbach. I wtedy zadzwoniła Ellen, informując o awaryjnym polowaniu w Minnesocie. Właśnie wybudowano nową drogę wprost przez stary cmentarz, budząc jakiegoś mściwego ducha, i to cholerstwo zniszczyło już dwa samochody i szkolny autobus.

\- Jesteśmy tak jakby zajęci – powiedział jej Dean, ale Sam wyjął mu z rąk telefon.

\- Ellen? Taak, bierzemy to. Podasz adres?

\- Stary!

\- Nic nam nie przyjdzie z siedzenia tutaj. Bobby może szukać dalej – zamilkł i po chwili dodał niskim, cichym głosem. – Dean, musimy… Ja muszę coś robić. Powinienem próbować… jakoś to wynagrodzić… Powinniśmy ruszać.

\- Dobra, niech będzie – powiedział Dean, odwracając wzrok. – Więc co z nimi zrobimy?

Sam spojrzał na samochód.

\- No nie, kurwa.

 

Dean zaczynał rozumieć, co Bela miała na myśli, mówiąc o Juchorze, bo widzenie we wstecznym lusterku sześciu nieziemskich pysków wpatrujących się w niego z wywieszonymi czerwonymi jęzorami i dyszących mu w kark, doprowadzało go do szaleństwa. Jego ramiona były napięte jak struny gitary tuż przed zerwaniem. To, że mógł je też słyszeć, wcale nie pomagało – to jak szczekały i syczały na siebie cicho. I od czasu do czasu, gdy Impala mijała inny wóz, to właśnie przykuwało całą ich uwagę i odwracały się w stronę tylnej szyby, kładąc łapy na oparciu fotela i kłębiąc się razem, obserwując oddalający się samochód, warcząc nisko i gardłowo.

\- Co do cholery? – spytał Dean za trzecim razem.

\- To ludzie, na których mogłyby polować – powiedział Sam, zaciskając dłonie na własnych kolanach.

\- Niemożliwe, żeby aż tyle osób zaprzedało dusze.

\- Nie – zgodził się Sam. – Wydaje mi się, że to tylko ludzie, którzy zrobili coś, za co mogą trafić do Piekła.

Dotarli do Minnesoty i znaleźli motel, ale Sam zawahał się przed drzwiami i powiedział:

\- Możemy… możemy wziąć dwa pokoje.

\- Zamknij się – powiedział Dean, wszedł do środka i zabrał klucze. Sam przytrzymał drzwi, kiedy ogary piekielne wchodziły do środka, ustawione w rządek. Położyły się na podłodze i wyglądały na nieszczęśliwe, kiedy Winchesterowie rozsypywali proszek i sól wzdłuż drzwi i okien – aby zatrzymać je w środku, co było poważnie popieprzone.

\- Więc niby jak udało mi się nie przewracać o nie wcześniej na każdym kroku? – spytał Dean, przesuwając jednego z ogarów nogą pod ścianę, żeby zrobić sobie przejście do łazienki. Bestia zawarczała na niego i Dean wyciągnął manierkę ze święconą wodą. – Ja jestem osobnikiem alfa w tym stadzie, koleżko, chcesz, żebym ci to udowodnił? – Ogar odsunął się ze zrzędliwym pomrukiem. Sam tylko wzruszył bezradnie ramionami.

Spanie w jednym pokoju razem ze stadem ogarów piekielnych nie był tym, co Dean określiłby jako dobry sposób spędzenia czasu. Budził się bez przerwy, a jego dłoń sama wędrowała do ukrytego pod poduszką Colta. Około piątej nad ranem poddał się i wstał z łóżka.

\- Idę po kawę – powiedział do Sama, podnoszącego swoją nieprzytomną głowę nad poduszki. Wrócił po paru godzinach, przynosząc kanapki z jajkiem z jadłodajni, w której się ukrywał. Sam był już ubrany i siedział na łóżku, patrząc na własne ręce.

\- OK. – podał mu kawę. – Chodźmy. Chcę sprawdzić miejsce wypadku.

\- Nie wydaje mi się, że powinienem je tu zostawić na cały dzień – powiedział Sam, patrząc na ogary.

\- Dobra – Dean potarł głowę wierzchem dłoni.

Miejsce ostatniego wypadku było oznaczone stertą krzyży, przygniłych kwiatów i przesiąkniętych wodą pluszowych misiów, ułożonych w rządku. Po obu stronach drogi zbudowane były modelowe przedmieścia z idealnie utrzymanymi trawnikami. Wszystko dokładnie pośrodku granic starego cmentarza, wykreślonego na stuletniej mapie.

\- Zajebiście – powiedział Dean. – Sami się o to prosili. Serio, coś takiego sprawia, że masz ochotę po prostu sobie pójść i pozwolić ludziom wypić piwo, które sami sobie nawarzyli.

Czytnik fal EMF nie wyłapał nic mocniejszego niż lekkie trzaski, kiedy przechadzali się wzdłuż sterty pamiątek.

\- Hej, oryginalny kościół wciąż tu jest – zauważył Sam, ruchem głowy wskazując stary budynek w połowie drogi do następnej ulicy. – Pójdę sprawdzić, czy mają jeszcze archiwa…

\- Taaa, idź – powiedział Dean, machając ręką, i wrócił do obchodzenia drogi z czytnikiem. Wypadek prawdopodobnie zaczął się kilkanaście metrów od miejsca, w którym autobus zjechał z drogi. Czytnik EMF mruczał cichutko przez ćwierć mili, aż do miejsca, gdzie były pasy, a on odwrócił się, aby przejść na drugą stronę drogi…

\- Jasna cholera!

Ogary piekielne gapiły się na niego swoimi czerwonymi ślepiami, z otwartymi pyskami, podążając za nim gęsiego wzdłuż drogi. Spojrzał na Impalę, zaparkowaną na poboczu, po drugiej stronie drogi. Jej drzwi wciąż były zamknięte.

\- Dobra, wracać do auta – powiedział. Nawet dla niego nie zabrzmiało to przekonująco. Ogary wciąż się gapiły. – Cholera – mruknął, przez jakieś dwie minuty myśląc o tym, czy by nie zacząć krzyczeć opętańczo na środku ulicy w nadziei, że przywoła Sama, ale uznał, że to jednak zbyt upokarzające. Może po prostu pójdą za nim z powrotem do samochodu.

Ostrożnie przeszedł na drugą stronę jezdni. Ogary cicho podążały za nim. Nagle, jakieś dziesięć metrów dalej, czytnik EMF niespodziewanie wrócił do życia, piszcząc szaleńczo. Dean podniósł głowę i zobaczył głęboką, białą bliznę na najbliższym drzewie – wysokim na trzydzieści stóp starym dębie, zdecydowanie starszym niż sama droga.

\- Zajebiście – powiedział i sięgnął po telefon, bo to był całkowicie uzasadniony powód, żeby zadzwonić po Sama.

Jeden z ogarów podszedł do drzewa i zaczął obwąchiwać bliznę. Zaszczekał gardłowo i nagle cała szóstka zaczęła węszyć wokoło, szczekając wściekle, aż w końcu przeskoczyły przez najbliższe pomalowane na biało ogrodzenie i pognały przed siebie.

\- Hej! – krzyknął Dean i pobiegł za nimi. Stado biegło jak szalone, nie zwalniając ani na sekundę, zmieniając się w przesuwające się po trawnikach smugi bieli i czerwieni, za którymi podążał Dean, a towarzyszył mu szaleńczy skowyt okolicznych psów i kotów, mijanych przez biegnące ogary. Nie mógł zatrzymać się na wystarczająco długo, by zadzwonić do Sama. Jeśli straci je z pola widzenia, cholerstwa będą niemożliwe do namierzenia i zaczną rozszarpywać ludzi na kawałki…

Przeskoczył przez kolejny płot i potknął się przy lądowaniu, upadł i zerwał się na nogi po to, aby zobaczyć stado gromadzące się wokół w połowie zakopanego nagrobka na rozgrzebanym placu budowy. Nad nagrobną płytą unosił się ciemny poblask, próbując uformować się w konkretny kształt, ale ogary otoczyły go, szczekając i warcząc, szarpiąc i drapiąc, aż rozerwały podejrzaną łunę na strzępy. Wtedy zaczęły kopać z zapałem, posyłając grudki ziemi w powietrze. Dean stał tam i gapił się, robiąc uniki, kiedy psy kopały i kopały, nie przestając nawet, kiedy przebiły się do trumny, przeżuwając stare, podgniłe drewno, wyrywając deski i odgryzając kawałki wyścielającego trumnę materiału.  
Zatrzymały i spojrzały na niego zza grobu. Odkopały całe szczątki: szkielet mężczyzny zwinięty w pozycji płodowej, z widocznym pęknięciem karku typowym dla wisielców.

\- Hmm – powiedział trochę tępo i przykucnął pod nagrobkiem. Większość liter była zamazana, ale z pewnym trudem mógł odczytać Jos… H…n i datę wskazującą na lata osiemdziesiąte dziewiętnastego wieku. Pogapił się na to chwilę, po czym wzruszył ramionami. – Przecież to nie zaszkodzi.  
W jednej kieszeni trzymał zapasową podpałkę i zapalniczkę, a w drugiej awaryjny pakiet soli.

Ogary wyskoczyły z grobu i stanęły wokół niego, kiedy solił i podpalał ciało. Zaszczekały z aprobatą, kiedy z dołu buchnęły płomienie.

\- Okey – powiedział Dean, gdy szczątki się zwęgliły. – Wracamy do bazy.  
Spojrzał podejrzliwie na ogary, ale te, nie mając pod ręką nikogo do rozerwania na strzępy, wydawały się gotowe znów za nim podążyć. Wrócili do auta w momencie, gdy Sam wychodził z kościoła, trzymając stos papierów.

\- Hej, mam parę śladów…

\- Jeden z nich prowadzi do faceta o inicjałach JH, który został powieszony? – spytał Dean.

\- Uch, taaak – Sam gapił się na niego. – Josiaha Hand, który…

\- Już się tym zająłem.

\- Co? – spytał Sam. – Ale… - i wtedy zauważył ogary. – Hej, jak udało im się wyjść z auta?

Dean wzruszył ramionami i otworzył tylne drzwi. Piekielne stado karnie usadowiło się na tylnym siedzeniu.

\- Chodź, mam ochotę na stek.

 

Kiedy skończyli jeść, Dean wpadł na pewien pomysł i przywołał kelnerkę.

\- Hej, mogę dostać kilka steków na wynos? Surowych.

Z powrotem w hotelu, rozpakował mięso i położył je na podłodze przed piekielnymi ogarami. Spojrzały nieufnie najpierw na kawałki mięsa, a potem na niego, przekrzywiając na bok głowy, jakby zastanawiały się, co niby mają z tym zrobić.

\- No weźcie, nie mówcie mi, że nie lubicie steków – powiedział.

\- Nie wydaje mi się, żeby musiały jeść, Dean – skorygował go Sam.

\- Stary, nawet gdybym nie musiał jeść i tak jadłbym steki – popchnął mięso w kierunku ogarów.

Powąchały je znowu i jeszcze trochę się na niego pogapiły, aż jeden z nich nagle odważył się, chwycił kawałek i zaciągnął go w róg pokoju, czujnie otaczając łapami.

\- No i masz – powiedział Dean i znowu popchnął pakunek, aż każdy z ogarów chwycił swój stek i wycofał się z nim. Przez chwilę nic z nimi nie robiły, aż w końcu zaczęły je ostrożnie gryźć, wciąż nie spuszczając wzroku z niego i Sama.   
– Dobrze jest okazać trochę wdzięczności.

Sam zerknął znad swojej gazety i obserwował z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy jedzące ogary.

\- Nie wydaje mi się, żeby zdarzało im się to często w Piekle.

\- Taa, pewnie masz racę – powiedział Dean. I przerwał na chwilę. – Stary, nie mów mi, że zaczynasz współczuć piekielnym ogarom.

Sam spojrzał na niego i uniósł brwi.

\- To nie ja kupiłem im steki.

\- To co innego – upierał się Dean. – Zrobiły coś dobrego, trzeba je nagrodzić, żeby wzmocnić ten odruch.

\- Dobra-dobra.

 

Temperatura na dworze wzrastała i okazało się, że ogary piekielne lubią wystawiać głowy za okno, jeśli tylko odkręci im się szyby, tak samo jak normalne psy. To z kolei prowadziło do odkrycia ciekawego efektu ubocznego: jeśli ktoś wlókł się przed nimi pięćdziesiąt pięć na godzinę po pasie szybkiego ruchu, ogary zaczynały wyć, a palant zjeżdżał na bok, jakby, cóż, ścigały go hordy piekielne. Nie zadziałało tylko raz: jechali jednopasmówką gdzieś w stanie Washington i Impala utknęła za małą, potłuczoną Miatą, pokrytą wiccańskimi symbolami, pacyfkami i naklejkami Chroń Wieloryby na zderzaku. Kiedy wreszcie droga rozgałęziła się na dwa pasy i Impala zrównała się z drugim autem, kierowca, śliczna blondynka z hipisowską fryzurą i w okularach na nosie, pomachała im, uśmiechając się.

\- Powinniście pomyśleć o napędzie hybrydowym! – zawołała.

Ogary zaskomlały. Dean wzdrygnął się i wcisnął gaz do dechy.

\- Dobra, jedziemy do Spokane – mówił Sam przez telefon do Bobby’ego. – Zdaje się, że to poltergeist w hotelu. Taa. Tak, wszystko w porządku – rozłączył się. – Bobby wciąż nie znalazł niczego nowego – powiedział.

\- OK. A co masz odnośnie polowania?

Ogary piekielne uwielbiały poltergeista. Ganiały za nim jak szalone z jednego końca hotelu na drugi, ścigając się w kółko, i po paru godzinach osaczyły go na strychu. Sam i Dean większość czasu stali w hallu, speszeni, obserwując jak ogary latają w te i z powrotem, słysząc ciche westchnięcia i piski gości hotelowych, kiedy wazy spadały bez powodu ze stołów albo lampy wybuchały. Zanim dotarli na strych, duch wydawał się wykończony. Kilka starych skrzyń i kufrów grzechotało słabo, a lustro wszczęło heroiczną próbę rozbicia się na głowie Sama, kiedy malował ostatni urok na ścianie. Ale było już po wszystkim, poltergeist wydał z siebie ostatni uporczywy lament i zniknął.

Tej nocy Dean dał każdemu ogarowi miskę pełną wołowej krwi. Wcześniej w zasadzie nie tyle jadły steki, co wysysały z nich cały sok i szczególnie smakowały im świeże i z mikrofali. Każdy czekał cierpliwie na swoją kolej, machając ogonem.

\- Więc gdzie teraz? – zwrócił się ponad ramieniem do Sama.

\- Coś się dzieje w Jersey i zdaje się, że to zombie.

\- Uch… - Jersey było zbyt blisko Queens, a Dean nie zamierzał nigdy więcej zbliżać się do tego miejsca. – Zostawmy to komuś innemu.

\- Co? – spytał Sam. – Dobrze się czujesz?

\- Taa, wszystko w porządku, o co ci chodzi?

\- Chcesz oddać innym zombie.

\- Już je przerabialiśmy.

\- Nie, to są prawdziwe zombie – powiedział Sam. – Zombie w stylu Romero. Jedzące mózg zombie.

\- Naprawdę? – spytał Dean z nadzieją. Był gotów założyć się, że ogary mogą wpędzić zombie z powrotem do grobu, zanim ktokolwiek zdąży powiedzieć „Jeść mózg”.

Faktycznie, mogły. Potem zostało już tylko fajne machanie maczetą, on i Sam stojący plecami do siebie i ścinający jedno zombie za drugim, kiedy psy im je naganiały. Nawet się nie zmachali.

\- Stary, to było zajebiste – obwieścił triumfalnie Dean. I wtedy jego telefon zadzwonił.

\- Widzę, że jesteście w okolicy – usłyszał głos Beli. – I pomyślałam, że to dobry czas, żeby wspomnieć o namierzającym uroku, jaki umieściłam na butelce w razie, gdybyś postanowił zdezerterować.

\- Cholera jasna – powiedział i rozłączył się.

Sam wpatrywał się w niego z uniesioną brwią.

\- Co jej obiecałeś?

\- Nic takiego – wymamrotał. – Słuchaj, zostań tu do jutra, ja muszę załatwić parę spraw w Queens…

\- Dean – przerwał mu. – Co jej obiecałeś?

 

Zaparkował przed apartamentowcem Beli. Nie ruszył się z auta, za to przesunął dłońmi po twarzy.

\- Dobra – wymamrotał. – Jest seksowna. Jest zła, ale seksowna. Jestem jak James Bond zabawiający się ze złą kobietą-szpiegiem.

Jego telefon zadzwonił.

\- Zbierasz się w sobie, Dean? – spytała. – Widzę z okna twój samochód, wiesz.

\- Próbuje utrzymać obiad w żołądku – powiedział, wysiadając.  
Czekała na niego z uśmiechem, ubrana w jedwabny szlafrok, w dłoniach trzymając kieliszek Martini tak wytrawnego, że nie smakowało niczym poza czystym powietrzem.

\- Super – wypił duszkiem. Natychmiast wziął dolewkę i wlał ją w siebie w tym samym tempie.

\- Och, czuję, że mi się to spodoba – wymruczała i pochyliła się, żeby go pocałować. Był gotowy pójść za ciosem. Doszedł do wniosku, że jeśli będzie dostatecznie podniecona i rozproszona, może namówi ją do opuszczenia tej nieprzyjemnej części, gdzie robi z siebie widowisko. Ale nagle, w ostatniej sekundzie, odsunął głowę, niechcący, ponieważ dopadła go głupia myśl – wspomnienie ostatniego razu, kiedy się całował, tego niekończącego się słodkiego, orzeźwiającego smaku, nie całkiem jeszcze wypłukanego z jego ust…  
Zwęziła oczy. Przeklął się w myślach i odstawił kieliszek.

\- Dobra, miejmy to za sobą.

\- Po co ten pośpiech? – usiadła na białej kanapie, otworzyła rzeźbione drewniane pudełko i wyjęła z niego jasnoczerwony, długi na co najmniej cholerne osiem cali sztuczny fallus z uprzężą na biodra. Położyła go na kanapie obok siebie i uśmiechnęła się. – W porządku. Zaczynaj. Rozbierz się.

Dean zazgrzytał zębami. Nie ma mowy, żeby sprawił jej radość swoim narzekaniem. Zrzucił kurtkę i ściągnął koszulkę przez głowę. Założyła nogę na nogę i obserwowała go z uśmiechem kota, który dopadł kanarka.  
Stał tam w samych bokserkach, gdy zabrzmiał dzwonek do drzwi.

\- Co, zaprosiłaś towarzystwo?

\- Hmm, niezły pomysł, ale nie – powiedziała i wstała, żeby wcisnąć interkom. – Och, spójrz, to Sam.

\- Zajebiście – zaczął szukać spodni.

Zaśmiała się miękko.

\- W zasadzie to naprawdę wspaniała myśl.

\- Jesteś zdrowo popieprzona na umyśle, wiesz?

\- Ale w lot załapałeś, o co mi chodzi, Dean – zauważyła przebiegle i wcisnęła guzik. – Wejdź i dołącz do nas, Sam.

\- Nie ma mowy – powiedział Dean.

\- Nawet, jeśli wtedy zwolnię cię z obietnicy? I mówiąc „obietnica” mam na myśli „uprząż”.

\- Nie!

\- Więc wolisz zostać wypieprzony niż spędzić chwilkę całując się z bratem? – powiedziała z namysłem. – Masz ciekawie ustawione priorytety, Dean.  
Otworzyła drzwi i Sam wszedł do środka, ze stadem piekielnych ogarów u swego boku.

\- Miło cię wiedzieć – nie zauważyła psów, ale jej kot przemknął przez pokój i schował się w chińskiej gablocie.

\- Taa. Pozwolisz? – Sam przesunął ją na bok i przeszedł obok.

\- Stary – powiedział Dean. – Kazałem ci zostać w Jersey!

\- I myślałeś, że cię posłucham? – Sam uśmiechnął się szeroko, wyjął swoją komórkę i pstryknał fotkę, starannie kadrując obraz tak, żeby zmieścić w nim Deana i dildo. – Więc, Bela, Dean obiecał ci pierwsze trzy magiczne rzeczy, na jakie trafimy, tak?

\- Tak – powiedziała, wpatrując się w niego podejrzliwie.

\- W takim razie możesz sobie wybrać trzy z nich, żeby zostały.

\- Trzy co?

Wykazała nieco mniejszy entuzjazm, kiedy założyła parę magicznych okularów, które trzymała gdzieś w mieszkaniu i wreszcie zobaczyła ogary. Obserwowały ją skwapliwie.

\- Nie martw się – wyjaśnił sumiennie Sam. – Są przysposobione do życia w domu. Poza tym, że niepohamowanie polują na wszystkich potępieńców, kiedy tylko nie ma mnie w pobliżu, żeby je kontrolować.

\- Bardzo zabawne – powiedziała gorzko. – Rzecz jasna, nie chcę ich.

\- Cóż, i tak są twoje. Chyba, że chcesz, żebyśmy cię odciążyli. Wiesz, w ramach przysługi. Coś za coś.

Kilka minut później Dean wciągał na siebie spodnie z poczuciem głębokiej, głębokiej ulgi.

\- Mogłeś wspomnieć o tym pomyśle, zanim wyjechałem.

\- Nieee, naprawdę nie mogłem – Sam kombinował coś z ich telefonami.

\- Co ty wyrabiasz? – Dean zbyt późno sięgnął po swoją komórkę, Sam zdążył już ustawić mu zbliżenie czerwonego fallusa jako tapetę. – Niech cię cholera, Sam!

\- Po prostu chciałbym, żebyś miał małą przypominajkę – powiedział, a potem cała radość uciekła z jego uśmiechu, jak tlen z dziurawej opony – żebyś przestał zawierać pieprzone pakty. – Odwrócił się w stronę Beli i jego uśmiech stał się jeszcze twardszy i zimniejszy, zupełnie jak ten, którym poczęstował demona na rozdrożach, a jego oczy zalały się złotem, co nie zdarzało się od tygodni. – A jeśli ty kiedykolwiek dotkniesz mojego brata – powiedział miękko – rozerwę cię na strzępy.

Z trwogą osunęła się na ścianę, kiedy Sam odwrócił się i wyszedł z jej mieszkania. Spojrzała na Deana.

\- Silny instynkt terytorialny, co nie? – powiedziała, a coś więcej niż drżenie w jej głowie sprawiało, że cała ta brawura była tylko pustą fasadą. – Zastanawiałam się, jak udało ci się zerwać pakt. Jeśli nie możesz ich pokonać, przyłącz się – standardowe podejście, ale nieco trąci hipokryzją.

\- Słuchaj, Bela – zaczął sztywno. Łowcy jej nie lubili, ale jeśli zacznie rozprowadzać historię o przejściu Sama na ciemną stronę, wielu z nich będzie chętnych jej posłuchać. – To… to tylko tymczasowe. Przejdzie mu…

\- Och – powiedziała, układając wargi w małe kółeczko, co sprawiało, że wręcz ociekała sarkazmem. – Tak, oczywiście, bo bycie okazjonalnie demonicznym jest jedną z tych rzeczy, które same mijają.

Jeden z ogarów szczeknął na nią, przez co drgnęła i zerknęła nerwowo zza ramię, pomimo tego, że nie miała już na nosie okularów. Dean potarł nerwowo kark.

\- Po prostu… cholera jasna – wymamrotał. – Słuchaj, dzięki. Znajdę sposób, żeby ci się odpłacić. Tylko nie… - zerknął niechętnie na uprząż z dildo.  
Wywróciła oczyma.

\- Tak naprawdę nie zamierzałam… - zamilkła na chwilę. – Chyba że naprawdę nie mogłabym się oprzeć.

\- Nieźle – skwitował. – Spadam stąd. – Chwycił kurtkę i przytrzymał drzwi. – Idziemy, chłopaki. – Ogary wybiegły zza próg.

Sam siedział już za kierownicą, wyglądając na niezwykle zadowolonego z siebie.

\- Więc – zaczął, włączając się w korek. – Właśnie dosłownie uratowałem twój tyłek.

\- Zamknij się.

 

Godziny szczytu właśnie się zaczynały, zmieniając przejazd przez miasto w dwugodzinne pełznięcie, znaleźli więc tanią noclegownię, żeby w niej trochę przekimać; taką z typu płacenia za godzinę, ze szczelnymi zasłonami i łóżkami pokaźnych rozmiarów, zapadającym się materacem, gorszym niż to, co zwykle znajdowali w opuszczonych domach, niezidentyfikowanymi plamami na przerzedzonej wykładzinie i pościeli. Otworzyli drzwi, rozejrzeli się i Dean bez słowa poszedł wypakować z auta ich śpiwory.  
Ogary spoglądały na podłogę bez entuzjazmu, szczególnie po tym jak obwąchały szczególny punkt w okolicach okna. Dean obudził się po paru godzinach wgnieciony w Sama, z psami po swoim drugim boku, na swoich stopach i z jednym używającym bioder Sama jako poduszki. Cienka linia słońca prześwitywała spod zasłony – jedyne źródło światła w pokoju.  
Sam spał po drugiej stronie łóżka, jego miękkie, różowe usta były lekko rozchylone. Leżeli tak blisko siebie, że Dean czuł jego regularne wydechy na swoich wargach. Patrzył na brata i znów myślał o ich pocałunku, zupełnie niechcący. O smaku tego… czymkolwiek to było – swojej duszy, tak mu się przynajmniej wydawało. Tyle, że to nie była tylko jego dusza, ale też Sam, Sam dający mu ją, to, jak bardzo tego chciał, jak bardzo był zadowolony, że może mu ją zwrócić.

Dean przełknął i przekręcił się na plecy, i teraz gapił się na pokryty plamami wilgoci sufit. Jeden z ogarów podczołgał się na jego kolana i podniósł głowę, otwierając szeroko pysk i stawiając uszy na sztorc.

\- Jeśli mnie zaślinisz, to odbędziemy małą pogawędkę – wymruczał i wtedy też to usłyszał, bardzo słabo, coś jakby łomot, coś jak jęk, przedzierający się przez cienkie ściany.

\- Co to? – spytał sennie Sam.

\- Nie wiem – Dean wyjął Glocka spod poduszki, włożył go za pasek jeansów i zerwał się z łóżka. Kilka psów wpadło za nim na korytarz. Na zewnątrz mógł słyszeć to wyraźniej: niskie, stłumione chlipanie.

Sam wyszedł za nim, przecierając oczy z resztek snu. Wsunął bose stopy w buty. Korytarz był szerszy niż zwykle, ale za to sufit osadzony był dość nisko, trochę jak w urzędzie. Prześlizgiwali się wzdłuż niego szybko i cicho. Ogary załapały ideę i nie wyły. Wyrwały się do przodu, obwąchując drzwi, i zatrzymały się pięć pokoi dalej, spoglądając za siebie. Cichy płacz ustał. Zajęli pozycje po obu stronach i Dean zapukał.

\- Czy wszystko w porządku?

Nie usłyszał nic w odpowiedzi. Jeden z ogarów zaskamlał cichutko. Dean przyłożył ucho do drzwi i wtedy też to poczuł: słaby, żelazowy zapach świeżej krwi. Spojrzał na Sama, cofnął się i kopnięciem wyważył drzwi.

\- Jezu – powiedział i wszedł do środka. Leżąca na łóżku kobieta nie była już dostatecznie przytomna, żeby płakać – nieledwie dziecko, z ustami zakneblowanymi ręcznikiem i nadgarstkami przywiązanymi do wezgłowia, poranionymi w miejscach, gdzie próbowała się wyrwać, jej cienkie, skąpe ubranie leżało poszarpane na podłodze, jej uda i pościel były pokryte krwią, a całe ciało płytkimi nacięciami. Wydała z siebie miękki odgłos, kiedy znaleźli się przy niej.

\- Szaaa, trzymaj się, zajmiemy się tobą – powiedział Dean i odłożył broń, żeby nożem przeciąć jej więzy.

\- Dean! – krzyknął Sam. Dean spojrzał w górę i zobaczył mężczyznę wychodzącego z łazienki, jego dłonie były czerwone od krwi. Celował mu prosto w twarz. Przez pół sekundy Dean wpatrywał się wprost w lufę i wtedy facet uniósł się w górę, przelatując przez pokój. Uderzył w ścianę tak mocno, że aż posypał się na niego tynk.

\- Idźcie – powiedział Sam głosem, który sprawił, że dziewczyna na łóżku drgnęła i skurczyła się w sobie, a ogary ruszyły przed siebie, warcząc.

\- Sam! – krzyknął Dean, za późno. Mężczyzna w kącie zaczął krzyczeć i szaleńczo łapać powietrze, kiedy ogary nacierały na niego, wydzierając z niego części, które nawet nie wyglądały jak skóra czy mięso i rozpływały się białym dymem, kiedy psy je odgryzały. Sam stał nad nimi i wpatrywał się w to wszystko, zaciskając pięści, jego oczy błyszczały żółcią i dzikością.

\- O mój Boże, o mój Boże – szeptała dziewczyna, dusząc się.

\- Kurwa – mruknął Dean. Obwiązał ją prześcieradłami i wyniósł z pokoju do tego, który sami zajmowali. – Trzymaj się, dzwonię po pogotowie – powiedział jej i wybrał 911 z hotelowego telefonu. – Macie tu dziecko, została paskudnie pocięta. Przyślijcie tu kogoś szybko. Przepraszam, muszę kończyć – położył słuchawkę obok aparatu, chwycił ich torby i kluczyki do auta, zostawiając śpiwory.

Ogary leżały na podłodze, wylizując łapy do czysta. Facet był martwy, wpatrzony w sufit, skulony, z dłońmi zgiętymi jak szpony. Na jego twarzy malowało się czyste przerażenie. Sam wciąż tam stał, wpatrując w to, co z niego pozostało.

\- Sam – powiedział. – Chodź, musimy stąd spadać.

Sam podniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego swoimi złoto-żółtymi oczyma. Przytaknął i wyszedł, mijając Deana. Nic nie powiedział i nie spojrzał za siebie, po prostu szedł nieco sztywno przez całą drogę do samochodu, gdzie usiadł po stronie kierowcy.

Dean zawahał się, ale zaraz otworzył tylne drzwiczki, wpuszczając ogary do środka i wrzucając rzeczy do bagażnika, zanim wsiadł. Ruszyli. Dłonie Sama były mocno zaciśnięte na kierownicy, a psy na tylnym siedzeniu trzymały się nisko i były cicho, ich ślepia błyskały czerwienią, niemal się żarzyły. Wnętrze samochodu wydawało się ciemne i ciasne, jakby jechali w środku nocy, a nie w środku popołudniowego korka w Nowym Jorku. W jakiś sposób to ich jednak nie spowolniało, ulice przepływały za szybami jak woda i Dean nie mógł nawet zatrzymać wzroku na tabliczkach z nazwami ulic dostatecznie długo, żeby je przeczytać.

\- Sam – powiedział. – Sam!

\- Nie mogę tego powstrzymać – w jego głosie było coś strasznego. – Nie mogę…

\- OK. – uciszył go Dean. To było jeszcze gorsze niż nie odzywający się Sam. – Ok. Po prostu zabierz nas z miasta – spojrzał na swoją komórkę, ale w ogóle nie odbierała sygnału. – W porządku, Sam. Wszystko będzie w porządku.  
Powtarzał to całą drogę, mówił, co tylko wpadło mu go głowy.

\- Tylko nie skręcaj na Van Wycka, jest nieprzejezdny o tej porze dnia. Fresh Kills też odpada. Taa, skręć na północ, wjedziemy na Aleje George’a Washingtona… potem wzdłuż Palisad… - kiedy most już zatarł się w oddali za nimi, Samowi udało się zjechać na parking przed parkiem Scenic Overlook.

Nie ruszył się z siedzenia, wciąż trzymając kierownicę, kiedy Dean wysiadł i szarpnięciem otworzył drzwi.

\- Wynocha stąd – powiedział psom, a one wysiadły i zaczęły wyć. Ludzie naokoło zaczęli rozglądać się niespokojnie i szybko przenieśli się do swoich aut, odjeżdżając z piskiem opon, jeden za drugim, aż w końcu Dean obszedł Impalę dookoła i otworzył drzwi po stronie kierowcy.

\- Sam – powiedział, przerażony tak bardzo, jak niemal nigdy w życiu – wysiądź, Sam. Wysiadaj.

Palce Sama rozluźniły się na kierownicy i wysunął nogi z auta, poruszając się sztywno i wolno, jak stary człowiek. Kiedy postawił stopy na ziemi, całe niebo jakby pociemniało i grunt nieco się obruszył – nie tyle trzęsienie ziemi, co wzdrygnięcie. Psy czołgały się przed nim po ziemi, otaczając go półkolem, przymilając się i skomląc.

\- Sam – powiedział Dean i zmusił się do zrobienia kroku w jego stronę, chociaż jego kręgosłup i wnętrzności ciągnęły go w przeciwnym kierunku. Objął twarz brata rękoma.

Bolało; dotykanie Sama sprawiało mu ból, jak dotykanie rozgrzanego do czerwoności kamienia i faktycznie jakaś czerwonawa poświata rozlała się pod palcami Deana. Zacisnął zęby i trzymał go mimo wszystko.

\- Sam, już w porządku. W porządku… - Sam wpatrywał się w niego nie widząc, z otwartymi ustami, jakby walczył o oddech i Dean nie był nawet pewny, czy go słyszy. – Sam – powiedział, schylił się i go pocałował.

W głębi ust Sama czaił się głód, głód, który kurczowo sięgnął ku Deanowi, gdy tylko to zrobił, gdy tylko ich usta się zetknęły – wzburzone gorąco, które pragnęło wszystkiego i Dean szaleńczo runął prosto w nie. Wydawało mu się, że nie podoła, ucieknie i zostawi Sama, żeby ten dalej płonął, ale całował go i całował, wzdychając w usta Sama. I wtedy jego brat przysunął się bliżej, złożył dłonie na jego bokach i przesunął nimi po nagiej skórze, bo koszula Deana wciąż była niezapięta po tym, jak zrzucił ją do spania, i całe to gorąco nagle przelało się na niego – Sam pchnął go na auto, opierając go plecami o rozgrzany metal, przyciskając go całą masą ciała.

\- Jezu – powiedział Dean, bezradnie odchylając głowę i Sam wydał z siebie niski dźwięk, kładąc usta na jego szyi, tuż pod linią szczęki.  
Stali tam przez chwilę, obejmując się i drżąc, żaden z nich się nie poruszył. Dzień znów stał się jasny, nad nimi zawisło bezchmurne, letnie niebo. Sam znów był po prostu Samem i ogary piekielne drzemały na trawie, od czasu do czasu mimochodem podnosząc głowy i poszczekując na auta, które próbowały zjechać tam i zaparkować.

Sam wciąż nie oderwał głowy od szyi Deana.

\- Przepraszam – wyszeptał z ustami przy jego skórze i nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, by się odsunąć.

Dean gładził jego plecy.

\- W porządku – powiedział znowu, próbując nie myśleć o tym, dlaczego nie brzmi to jak kłamstwo. – W porządku.

\- Nic nie mam – powiedział Bobby. – Dean, jeśli istnieje sposób na odesłanie ogarów piekielnych, nikt go nigdy nie opisał.

\- Nieważne. Zaczynam się do nich przyzwyczajać – Bobby nic na to nie odpowiedział, ale Dean skrzywił się na ten rodzaj ciszy po drugiej stronie słuchawki. – Słuchaj, a co z Samem?

\- Cóż, demoniczna krew. Według podania, które znalazłem, to nie opętanie. Demon nie może cię do niczego zmusić. Może karmić cię swoją krwią, ale ty wybierasz, jak jej użyjesz. Wydaje mi się, że Sam nie dostał przyrostu mocy za pierwszym razem, bo wiedział, że lepiej jej nie używać, nie to, co te inne biedne dzieciaki. Azazel prawdopodobnie podsuwał mu wizje innych, żeby go w to wciągnąć, pokazać mu, jakie moce na niego czekają.

\- Piekielny chwyt marketingowy – powiedział Dean. – Więc jak je teraz wyłączyć?

\- Pozbycie się piekielnych ogarów byłoby niezłym początkiem. Moce na pewno nie znikną, dopóki musi trzymać stado na smyczy. Ale nie wiem, czy to wystarczy. To jak piekielny Dżin, który może nie chcieć wrócić do butelki.  
Po tej zajebistej rozmowie Dean wyłączył swój telefon i spojrzał na sklep rzeźnicki po drugiej stronie ulicy. Ale poszedł do spożywczego, kupił piwo, mleko i trzy rodzaje płatków śniadaniowych zamiast surowizny. Ogary podniosły z zainteresowaniem pyski z podłogi, kiedy wrócił do motelu – i zaraz położyły się znowu, rozczarowane.

\- Znalazłeś coś dla nas? – spytał, stawiając piwo koło Sama. Nie zamierzał czuć się winny.

\- Taa – powiedział Sam i chwycił butelkę, ale wydawał się nieobecny. Wyglądał normalnie – wyglądał jak Sam, siedząc przy laptopie, z tuzinem pootwieranych książek naokoło, jak przy setkach polowań wcześniej, jak centrum życia Deana. – Wygląda na to, że wodnik zalęgł się na grobli na Florydzie. Czterech rybaków zabitych w ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni, na wpół zjedzone ciała, ślady dziwnych okaleczeń.

Nie rozmawiali o pocałunku. Później tej samej nocy, kiedy już wydostali się z Nowego Jorku, Sam zaczął rozgrzebywać coś, co mogło stać się niezwykle niezręczną konwersacją prowadzoną nad kubełkiem kurczaka z KFC w ich pokoju motelowym, ale Dean uciął ją, mówiąc:

\- Stary, nie dałem się przelecieć Beli, uratowaliśmy kobietę, ty nie jesteś już demoniczny… powiedzmy, że wygraliśmy i skończmy ten dzień.

Ten jeden raz, dla odmiany, Sam się z nim zgodził. Więc Dean nie miał się o co martwić, poza tym, że czasami łapał się na wpatrywaniu się w usta Sama.

Tak jak teraz.

\- Dean? – Sam przywołał go do rzeczywistości.

\- Um, tak. Brzmi nieźle. Ruszajmy.

Znaleźli tani motel w Laird i zostawili tam bagaże, zanim ruszyli na dalsze polowanie.

\- Więc jak złapać to coś? – spytał Dean.

\- Cóż, uch, potrzebna nam przynęta – wyjaśnił Sam. Najwyraźniej miało to oznaczać wypchanie stracha na wróble surowym mięsem.

\- Obrzydliwe – powiedział Dean. – Słuchaj… może powinniśmy zostawić je w pokoju? – Nie spojrzał na ogary, które ganiały się wokoło po hotelowym parkingu, przebiegając z jednego jego końca na drugi, obijając się o auta, rozciągając nogi po szesnastu godzinach spędzonych w Impali bez narzekania.

\- Hę? – Sam mrugnął. – Dlaczego? Nie wydaje mi się, żeby mogły utonąć, nawet jeśli wyskoczą z łodzi czy coś.

\- Nie, ja… - Dean rozważył możliwość powtórzenia Samowi, co mówił Bobby. I dokończył zdanie. – Dobra, nieważne.

Więc udali się na bagna razem ze stadem, skulonym na obu krańcach płytkiej łódki, z ich strachem-przynętą, sunącym we własnej łodzi obok.

\- Stary, to już zaczyna nieźle gnić – powiedział Dean, sprawdzając jeszcze raz swoją kuszę. – Wodnik musi to wyczuwać…

I wtedy znalazł się w wodzie, starając się nie wypuścić broni z rąk. Sam został wyrzucony z łodzi zaraz po nim. Woda nie miała więcej niż kilka stóp głębokości, zanim Dean stanął na nogi był już cały pokryty błotem. Ogary wspinały się już na najbliższy kawałek lądu, otrząsając się z wody, a wodnik uciekał, skacząc z jednej bagiennej wysepki na drugą: gigantyczne, żabiopodobne coś z nietoperzymi skrzydłami, oddalające się z ich przynętą w zębach.

\- Wracaj tu, ty sukinsynu! – wrzasnął Dean i pognał za nim, a buty chlupotały mu przy każdym kroku. Ogary wyprzedziły go w biegu.

\- Dean, czekaj! – Gdy tylko Sam postawił stopę na przegniłym, pochyłym brzegu, jego tenisówka ześlizgnęła na mokrej trawie porastającej stromiznę i wywrócił się z powrotem na plecy, silnie rozpryskując wodę naokoło.

\- Zajmę się tym! – krzyknął do niego Dean, uśmiechając się szeroko, żałując, że nie ma czasu na zrobienie zdjęcia. – Tylko się nie utop, Sammy.

\- Pieprz się! – wrzasnął za nim Sam, kichając.

Wodnik całkiem nieźle wtapiał się w brązowo-zielone bagienne otoczenie, szczególnie w gasnącym świetle zapadającego zmierzchu, ale ogary złapały jego trop, ich głosy rozlegały wśród drzew, wskazując Deanowi drogę. Nagoniły potwora na bardziej suchy grunt, na otwarte pole z kilkoma opuszczonymi chatami i drewutnią, gdzie Dean mógł już ich dogonić. I wtedy nagle ich dźwięki stały się głośniejsze i niespokojne, i zobaczył, jak biegną z powrotem w jego kierunku.

Nigdzie jednak nie widział wodnika. Niebo przybrało kolor błotnistej szarości, a z drzew naokoło spuszczały się zasłony bluszczu. Ale to kurestwo było gdzieś tam, musiało być. Psy szczekały jak szalone. Pokładając w nich wiarę, podniósł szybko kuszę i strzelił w powietrze nad sobą, bez celowania, i wodnik spadł na niego, trzysta funtów martwego ciała, zamiast czegoś żywego i kopiącego.  
To ciągle było jednak uderzenie i kiedy upadł, ziemia pod nim osunęła się. Zupełnie jakby uderzył w sklejkę albo coś takiego, coś, co pękało pod ich ciężarem, wciągając ich w głęboką, ciemną otchłań. Lepka paszcza wodnika obśliniała mu ramię i kapała na głowę, ziemia i błoto dostały się mu do nosa i pod ubranie, ostry kamień obdrapał mu kostkę w miejscu, gdzie jego nogi podjechały w górę, i obtłukł sobie głowę, plecy i uda, zanim z pluskiem uderzył w wodę.

Wydostanie się na powierzchnię zajęło mu chwilę, podobnie jak zrozumienie, że nie jest martwy. Dłuższy moment spędził odpychając martwego wodnika tak daleko od siebie, jak tylko było to możliwe, co i tak nie było wystarczająco daleko. Dopiero wtedy oparł się o ściany i spojrzał w górę. Widział księżyc i kilka wschodzących migotliwych gwiazd na tle ciemnego nieba. Znajdował się pięć stóp pod ziemią, w biegnącym równo w dół szybie, wyłożonym kamieniami, z jakimiś ośmioma stopami wody pod sobą i w towarzystwie martwego wodnika.

\- Zajebiście – powiedział. Palce obślizgnęły mu się po mokrych kamieniach i wpadł z powrotem do wody.

Wstał, kaszląc, i spojrzał w górę: ogary stały na brzegu dziury, zerkając na niego, sześć głów w równym kręgu.

\- Mam nadzieję, że chociaż wy się dobrze bawicie – splunął kilka razy. – Boże, to obrzydliwe.

Jeden z ogarów zaszczekał i wszystkie jednocześnie odbiegły.

Znów złapał się ściany i próbował wspinać. Udało mu się pokonać jakieś cztery cale, zanim znów osunął się na dół. Złapał ciało wodnika i próbował wspiąć się na niego, ale miało to tyle samo sensu, co wspinanie się na piłkę plażową wrzuconą do basenu: trup ciągle ślizgał się pod nim, obracając się, i spychał go z powrotem do dołu.

Czas wlókł się niemiłosiernie. Dean zgrzał się, biegnąc za wodnikiem, ale to ciepło już dawno minęło, a powietrze w dole było lepkie i śmierdzące. Zaczął dreptać w wodzie, a w końcu złapał się dryfującego ciała potwora, kiedy już nie był w stanie dalej się ruszać.

\- Dean? – Gdzieś tam rozległ się niewyraźny głos Sama. – Dean!

\- Tutaj! – krzyknął. Kilka minut później pyski piekielnych ogarów znów pojawiły się nad krawędzią dołu, a Sam zaraz za nimi. – Stary, cieszę się, że cię widzę – powiedział z oddaniem, wciąż chwytając zwłoki wodnika.

\- Stary – Sam gapił się na niego – co ty z tym robisz?

\- Zamknij się i wyciągnij mnie stąd.

Sam schylił się, wyciągając się na całą swoją długość, żeby złapać jego rękę i podciągnął go w górę. Dean wgramolił się po brzegu i opadł plecami na trawę, biorąc głęboki wdech.

\- Nie wiem nawet, czym śmierdzisz, ale to nic dobrego – powiedział Sam. – Fuuj, coś z tego zostało na mojej ręce! – Wytarł ją o trawę.

\- Skopię ci dupę, jeśli zaczniesz mi narzekać z tego powodu – Dean złapał róg koszuli brata i próbował wytrzeć nią twarz.

\- Złaź ze mnie. Pewnie złapiesz jakąś dziwaczną zarazę. Czemu obłapiałeś to coś?

\- Stary, siedziałem tam całe godziny - powiedział Dean. – Starałem się jakoś utrzymać na powierzchni.

\- Ale psy zaraz po mnie wróciły – zauważył Sam. – Minęło może dziesięć minut.   
– Jednak zdjął koszulę i oddał ją Deanowi. Była mokra, ale też ciepła od jego ciała.

\- Nieważne – wymamrotał Dean. – Dłużyło mi się tam. – Starł błoto z twarzy i znów runął na plecy. Ogary podeszły do niego i trącały go niespokojnie. – Taaak – powiedział. – Dzięki.

Tej nocy – po długim, długim gorącym prysznicu – wyszedł i wrócił z torbą wołowych kości, dużym słojem krwi prosto od rzeźnika i sześcioma plastikowymi miskami.

Zaraz po tym wrócili do Maryland, polując na stado wampirów, którym odbiło na tyle mocno, że nawet nie kłopotały się zacieraniem śladów, zostawiając za sobą ogon w postaci zaginięć i porzuconych, zdrenowanych zwłok. Winchesterowie przemycili ogary do kostnicy, żeby złapały zapach ostatniej ofiary, i spędzili trzy dni przedzierając się przez dzicz, żeby znaleźć wampiry, zakopane w ziemi w opuszczonej stodole.

Było ich może ze dwadzieścia. Jedna, nieco nieprzytomna para stała na straży przy drzwiach. A łowcy dysponowali tylko jednym słoikiem skrzepłej krwi nieboszczyka.

Ogary skamlały cicho, zniecierpliwione, zbite w gromadkę i przyczajone w krzakach.

\- Ciszej, chłopaki – powiedział Dean, sprawdzając straże przez lornetkę. – Co powiesz, Sammy? Idziemy prosto na nich?

Sam wywrócił oczyma i zabrał mu lornetkę.

\- Nie – powiedział. – Powinniśmy poczekać do zmroku. Kiedy część z nich ruszy na żer, zajmiemy się tymi, które zostaną…

\- Taa, to świetny plan. Poza tą częścią, gdzie część z nich będzie zjadała ludzi.

\- Nie zabijemy sami dwudziestu wampirów, Dean – powiedział Sam. – A jeśli sami damy się zabić, ludzie i tak zostaną zjedzeni.

\- Więc potrzebny nam plan C.

Przeczołgali się na drugą stronę budynku. Ułożyli pod ścianą stodoły stóg siana, polali go benzyną i podpalili.

\- To naprawdę kiepski pomysł – powiedział Sam tak cicho, że na granicy słyszalności, kiedy okrążali budynek, zmierzając do wejścia, dokładnie w momencie, gdy strażnicy niespodziewanie pojawili się na rogu.  
Zagadką było, którzy z nich byli bardziej zaskoczeni, ale ogary były naprawdę świetne w orientowaniu się w sytuacji, więc natychmiast na nich skoczyły. Co szybko przerodziło się w walkę zapaśniczą na glebie – najwyraźniej wampiry nie miały problemu z widzeniem ogarów piekielnych, ani z ich łapaniem. Kiedy psy wbiły w nie kły, popłynęła krew. Udało im się przytrzymać krwiopijców dostatecznie długo, by Dean dokończył zabawę maczetą, ale zanim to się stało, wampiry wydały z siebie kilka głośnych wrzasków i kiedy Dean ich dekapitował, reszta gniazda tłoczyła się przy wrotach stodoły.

\- Do lasu! – krzyknął, pokazując Samowi drogę na wprost i samemu biegnąc w innym kierunku.

\- Mówiłem ci, że to zły pomysł – odkrzyknął Sam i pobiegł. Za nimi wampiry wyważyły okiennice na strychu i pięć z nich zeskoczyło na ziemię. Dean zawrócił, żeby je zatrzymać.

\- Pieprzeni łowcy – warknął wampir na przedzie – wyglądała na piętnaście lat, dopóki się nie przyjrzałeś: jej dzikie oczy nabiegły krwią, a długie, tak jasne, że niemal białe włosy były zmierzwione, pokryte warstwami gromadzonego przez dekady brudu, krwi i liści, a paznokcie tak długie, że aż zakrzywiały się na końcach jak szpony.

\- Hej, nikt nie kazał ci przechodzić na dietę w stylu Zielonej Pożywki – powiedział Dean i wziął zamach maczetą. Większość z nich cofnęła się, ale dziewczyna uchyliła się przed ciosem i natarła na niego, siekąc jak bat, wyrywając mu broń z ręki i uderzając łokciem w brzuch tak szybko, że opadł na kolana jeszcze zanim ostrze uderzyło o ziemię. Kopnęła go tak, że upadł na plecy i opadła na niego, śmierdząca zgniłą krwią, ściskając mu gardło, a wokół stało jeszcze sześć wampirów.

Miał sekundę, żeby pomyśleć łał, mam przerąbane i mieć nadzieję, że Samowi udało się uciec, i wtedy spadło na niego warczące siedemdziesiąt funtów ogara piekielnego. Dean przeturlał się na bok, łapiąc oddech. Wampirzyca zasyczała wściekle i zrzuciła z siebie psa – upadł na ziemię i inny wampir odkopał go brutalnie na bok. Ogar odczołgał się, skomląc.

\- Sukinsyn! – wrzasnął Dean, palcami szukając maczety i podrywając się na nogi. Sam tam był, cholerny idiota, chwytając go za ramię i podnosząc go. Stali teraz oparci o siebie plecami, otoczeni przez wampiry. Ogary zbiły się w gromadę, warcząc jak zaszczute psy, a ten skopany chował się za pozostałymi. Dean pogłaskał go po głowie wolną dłonią. – Przykro mi, że nie zadziałało tak dobrze, jak powinno, kolego.

Wampiry wpatrywały się w dziewczynę. Uśmiechała się szeroko, całym kompletem kłów, szaleńczo, jej oczy jaśniały.

\- Weźmiemy ich żywcem. Odetniemy im dłonie i stopy, i będziemy pić świeżą krew prosto z kikutów, a potem, kiedy już zdechną, zrobimy sobie kubki z ich czaszek.

\- Dobra, to paskudne – powiedział Dean. Próbował nieco się przesunąć, żeby stanąć pomiędzy nią i Sammym, ale Sam nie współpracował w tym względzie.

\- Może umrzesz drugi – patrzyła na niego roześmianymi oczyma. – Może pozwolimy ci patrzeć, gdy będziemy wyskubywać mu gałki oczne i kroić jego jelita, i pić z niego, kiedy będzie krzyczał.

\- Taa, albo będziesz tu po prostu stać i ględzić, a my pomrzemy z nudów, czekając, aż zbierzesz się na odwagę, żeby zacząć działać. Jeśli tak bardzo tego chcesz, chodź i weź.

Zaśmiała się i powiedziała do pozostałych:

\- Powoli. Nie chcę już nikogo stracić. Pozwólcie im czuć, jak zbliża się śmierć.  
Krąg wampirów zaczął się zacieśniać wokół nich. Ustawili ręce w gotowości do ciosu. Dean ponuro poprawił chwyt na maczecie. Gdy tylko znajdą się dostatecznie blisko – uderzy tego po lewej, próbując zrobić wyrwę w kręgu, żeby przedrzeć się przez nią i dopaść tę porąbaną liderkę, zanim go dorwą. OK., to nie zadziałało najlepiej za pierwszym razem, ale –

\- Trzymaj – powiedział cicho Sam za nim. Na ślepo wyciągnął rękę i Sam włożył w nią Colta.

\- Cholera, Sam – Dean szybko zabrał dłoń. – Kiedy do kurwy nędzy planowałeś go użyć?

\- To nie na wampiry – powiedział i nagle jego dłonie znalazły się na ramionach Deana, pchając go nieubłaganie na ziemię, a niebo nad nimi stało się czarne.  
Wampiry zawahały się, a ogień z płonącej stodoły runął w ich stronę: ogromna pomarańczowo-czerwona masa ognia oderwała się od budynku i poleciała łukiem, powaliła pierwszego z krwiopijców, przeskakując zaraz do następnego, i następnego, jak błyskawica z cholernych Poszukiwaczy Zaginionej Arki, aż wszyscy płonęli i wrzeszczeli. Dłonie Sama były ciężkie na ramionach Deana i trzymały go mocno.

\- Sam – Dean zazgrzytał zębami, próbując się podnieść. – Jasna cholera, puść… Sam, kurwa, wystarczy…

Padłe na ziemię wampiry wciąż płonęły, buchając żółcią i gorącem, ogary obserwowały to i dyszały w gotowością Sam wciąż nie przestawał.

\- Sam! – krzyknął Dean i opadł na ziemię, potoczył się po niej i wstał kawałek dalej.

Sam stał tam, zaciskając szczęki, wpatrzony w to, co się działo, ogień odbijał się złotem w jego oczach. Zerknął na Deana nieszczęśliwymi, płonącymi oczyma.

\- Musisz – wyszeptał. A Dean wciąż trzymał to, co Sam włożył mu w ręce.

\- Pieprzyć to! – powiedział kategorycznie Dean i odrzucił Colta, posyłając go do lasu swoim najlepszym, dedykowanym Lidze Mistrzów rzutem. – Chcesz spalić tych sukinsynów żywcem i słuchać ich krzyków, nie proś mnie, żebym cię powstrzymywał. Chcesz to skończyć, to skończ. Słyszysz mnie, Sam? Bo gówno mnie obchodzi, jeśli chcesz spalić ich wszystkich i nie mam zamiaru cię powstrzymywać, idę z tobą prosto do piekła… - i Sam zaczerpnął głębszy, wypełniony łkaniem dech, i ogień zgasł.

Padł na kolana w zwęglone gruzy pod swoimi stopami. Dean chwycił maczetę i wykończył kilka pojękujących wąpierzy, szybko i czysto. Następnie podszedł do Sama, padł na ziemię obok niego i złapał go za ramiona. Sam wydał z siebie zdławiony odgłos i osunął się na niego, opierając czoło na jego klatce piersiowej.

\- Już w porządku, w porządku – powiedział Dean, głaszcząc go po plecach: długie, delikatne ruchy od czubka głowy aż do jego ramion.

\- Nieprawda – wyszeptał Sam. – Dean, ja nie mogę… walczę z tym teraz cały czas, ale to staje się coraz trudniejsze. Chcę tego używać. Czasami czuję się tak, jakby to miało we mnie eksplodować i ja… Dean, nie chcę się zmienić w potwora, już raczej wolę…

\- Pieprzyć to. To nie jest wyjście, Sam. Już wiesz, co się dzieje, kiedy tego ze mną próbujesz, więc przestań traktować to jak drogę ucieczki.

\- Więc co do kurwy nędzy chcesz, żebym zrobił? – krzyknął Sam, odsuwając się od niego i stając na własnych nogach. Odwrócił się i spojrzał na Deana. Jego oczy wciąż były żółto-złote. – Będziesz tak po prostu siedział, kiedy ja będę zmieniać się w demona? Kiedy zacznę polować na ludzi… robiąc Bóg jeden wie co z tymi mocami…

\- Stary, jak na razie dorwałeś demona, seryjnego zabójcę i bandę psychicznych wampirów, które chciały powyrywać nam kończyny i pić krew z kikutów – powiedział Dean, wstając. – Tak, kumam, że jesteś przerażony. Ale to wciąż ty, Sam. Robisz się niebezpieczny dla otoczenia, kiedy się wkurzasz, i potrzebujesz okularów przeciwsłonecznych, i możesz nazwać mnie szaleńcem, ale nie widzę tu niczego, z czym nie mógłbym żyć.

\- Tak? – powiedział miękko Sam, wciąż połyskując mocą. – A co z tym? – przysunął się bliżej i Dean poczuł nagłą suchość w ustach.  
Przełknął.

\- Jak powiedziałem – zdołał wydusić. – Nic, z czym nie mógłbym żyć.  
Sam stał tam jeszcze przez chwilę, drżąc, aż w końcu powiedział oszołomiony:

\- Jezu, Dean…

A Dean wypuścił z siebie powietrze z głośnym westchnieniem i delikatnie trącił brata łokciem.

\- Chodź – powiedział. – Teraz musimy znaleźć pistolet.

\- Nie musiałeś rzucać go tak daleko.

\- Musiałem mieć pewność, że zrozumiesz, o co mi chodzi.

Powrót do samochodu zajął im resztę dnia , a kolejną godzinę znalezienie motelu, gdzie zmyli z siebie polowanie. Skończyli w jednej z jadłodajni przy drodze, jedząc klopsiki i tłuczone ziemniaki, z psami leżącymi pod stołem, ziewającym i skamlącymi cicho od czasu do czasu, przez co tirowcy przy stolikach wzdrygali się niespokojnie. Ogar, który został skopany przez wampira, położył głowę na siedzeniu przy udzie Deana i patrzył na niego z nadzieją, świecącymi czerwonymi ślepiami.

\- Stary, później dostaniesz swoją porcję, ale ja zjadam wszystko, co tu jest, chyba że masz ochotę na sałatkę colesław – powiedział Dean.  
Okazało się, że ogary mają ochotę na colesława, co było dostatecznie dziwne i żeby stłumić w zarodku podstołową szamotaninę, musieli zamówić dodatkowe porcje. Kelnerka przyniosła sześć porcji sałatki z zagadkowym, podejrzliwym wyrazem twarzy, ale zdawała się nie widzieć, jak przemycają talerze pod stół, nawet kiedy ogary klekotały nimi o podłogę, wylizując je do czysta.  
Wracali do motelu wolnym krokiem, spacerując w letnią, ciepłą noc. Psy wybiegały naprzód i wracały do nich. W aneksie kuchennym pokoju Dean wyciągnął z torby pokryte jeszcze mięsem kości.

\- OK., koledzy, będziecie tu siedzieć i nie przeszkadzać – powiedział poważnie.

Szczeknęły, wyrażając zgodę, i rozłożyły się na podłodze, każde ze swoją kością.  
Kiedy się odwrócił, zobaczył, że Sam się uśmiecha.

\- Co? – spytał raczej defensywnie.

\- Kocham cię, wiesz o tym? – powiedział Sam powoli i cicho, a Dean nie pragnął niczego bardziej, niż go za to wyśmiać, ale nie mógł zdobyć się na nic innego niż opuszczenie wzroku, odwrócenie się od tego czegoś w oczach Sama, czegoś, o czym Dean nie miał pewności, że jest przeznaczone dla niego. I wtedy dłonie Sama objęły jego głowę i podniosły ją, jakby był jakąś panienką z czarno-białego filmu.

\- Sam – Dean starał się okazać urazę, ale jego serce waliło dziko i tak bardzo tego pragnął. Sam pocałował go delikatnie, po prostu kładąc swoje wargi na jego i Dean zadrżał całym ciałem. Przerwał pocałunek, żeby zaczerpnąć powietrza, i popchnął Sama na łóżko.

Upadł na nie bez problemu, podskakując na nim i zrzucając przy okazji buty.   
Dean przysiadł na łóżku i chciał ściągnąć swoje, ale Sam pociągnął go w tył. Położył się więc obok brata i zaczęli tarzać się po łóżku, całując się szaleńczo, spychając pościel i kołdrę na kopy wokół nich. Dłoń Sama wślizgnęła się pod jego koszulkę, a druga obejmowała jego głowę, a trzecia trzymała mocno jego biod…

\- Uch – Dean pozbierał się dostatecznie, by ogarnąć matematykę.

\- Chcę… - dyszał Sam, a w jego głosie przebijała się na poły przestraszona, zdesperowana nuta. – Dean, chcę, pozwól mi…

\- Tak? – to było bardziej pytanie niż odpowiedź. Sam zamknął oczy i buty Deana rozluźniły się na jego stopach, sznurówki same się rozwiązywały, powoli, uważnie i niemal tanecznie, aż mógł po prostu skopać obuwie z nóg.

\- Całkiem nieźle – powiedział, przełykając. Zapięcie jego spodni rozpięło się, jeden guzik za drugim. Odczuwał to jak niewidzialne palce prześlizgujące się po nim, trochę niezdarnie go szarpiąc, ale w porządku, to było całkiem podniecające, szczególnie, kiedy dotyk zsunął się niżej, muskając jego biodra i uda, przesuwając się po nich gładko.

\- Czy tak jest dobrze? – spytał chrapliwie Sam, wciąż zaciskając powieki.

\- Tak – powiedział Dean, zaczynając myśleć, że może naprawdę jest. – Tak, Sammy, wszystko jest dobre…

Jeansy same się z niego ściągnęły i jasna cholera, naprawdę uniósł się trochę nad łóżkiem, może o jakieś pół cala, wystarczająco, żeby spodnie i bokserki zleciały z niego, a on nie musiał się podnosić. W tym samym czasie jego koszulka ściągnęła się z niego przez głowę. Sam znajdował się nad nim, trzęsąc się, przygryzając wargi i marszcząc brwi w głębokiej koncentracji. Palce zaczęły krążyć po biodrach Deana, pieszcząc jego boki, plecy, klatkę piersiową, dotykając go wszędzie i Dean pozwolił sobie napawać się tym.

\- Człowieku – powiedział, rozmarzony. – To jak pójście do łóżka z całą drużyną cheerliderek naraz, czy coś w tym stylu. Hej! – podskoczył pod wpływem wymierzonego mu klapsa, otworzył oczy i spojrzał na Sama.

Który uśmiechał się do niego, złotooki.

\- Przepraszam, wciąż nad tym pracuję – powiedział nieszczerze.

Dean miał zamiar na niego napaść, ale poczuł mocny uścisk na swoim fiucie, a zawsze miał pewne priorytety.

\- O kurwa – powiedział, cały tężejąc. Sam zadrżał i runął na łóżko obok niego, i trochę mu odbiło, kiedy gryzł obojczyk Deana i muskał językiem jego sutki, mocno i mokro, zataczając po nich kółka samą końcówką języka, a w tym samym czasie penis Deana był powoli i ostrożnie pieszczony jedwabiście gładkim dotykiem, który nawet nie potrzebował nawilżacza i obejmował też jego jądra.

\- Ty jeszcze nie… ty wciąż… - wydyszał Dean, ponieważ Sam nawet nie ściągnął jeszcze koszuli.

\- Tak – wybąkał Sam, ale nie wydawało się, żeby miał ochotę robić przerwę tylko po to, żeby się rozebrać. Podręczył jeszcze trochę sutki brata, owinął nogę wokół jego uda, przyciskając do niego krocze, całe to gorąco skryte za jeansami. Wycałowywał swoją ścieżkę w górę, podczas gdy coraz więcej dotknięć pieściło uda i tyłek Deana. Jeden niewidzialny palec ostrożnie zsunął się całkiem na dół. Dean drgnął bezradnie, kiedy dotarł do jego dziurki, bo, OK., to nie mieściło się w jego wyobrażeniu tego, co seksowne. Ale dotyk musnął go jeszcze kilka razy i Dean opanował niespokojny odruch, zaczynając widzieć rysujący się tu obraz, zwłaszcza z Samem przyciśniętym do niego na całej długości, całującym go niezdarnie, gorliwie i mokro, dotykającym go wszędzie, na całym ciele.  
Sam wciąż go dotykał tam, na dole, nie przestając jednocześnie pieścić jego fiuta, a gładkie muśnięcia po wewnętrznych stronach jego ud nakłaniały go do szerszego ich rozłożenia. Jego nogi same się rozluźniły, kiedy zrelaksował się i rozleniwił. Zamruczał trochę, kiedy palec wreszcie wślizgnął się w niego i Sam wydał z siebie niski, bolesny dźwięk, jakby on też to czuł. Usiadł i zrzucił z siebie koszulę, przerzucił się na plecy, ściągając jeansy i bieliznę poniżej bioder, a potem skopując je z siebie na podłogę. Dean obserwował go, rozpostarty na łóżku i na wpół oszołomiony: Sam nieprzerwanie przez cały czas pieścił go za pomocą telekinezy i cholera jasna, teraz było tego więcej, głębiej, rozciągając go i otwierając…

Sam znów się przekręcił i przycisnął się do boku Deana.

\- Stary – zaczął niewyraźnie Dean, chowając twarz w ramieniu brata. – robiłeś to już kiedyś?

\- Eee, nie? Czekaj, masz na myśli…?

\- Nie, chodzi mi o pukanie do tylnych drzwi.

\- Taaak? – powiedział Sam. – Ja i Jess, kilka razy… czekaj, ty nigdy…

\- Zamknij się, jasne, że tak, tylko że to za wiele zachodu… - Dean wiercił się i wzdychał. Nagle zalała go dziwna fala podniecenia, jakby dotknięcia stały się bardziej drażniące - i, cholera jasna, w jego wnętrzu, Sam, to był Sam, wciskając się głęboko i posuwając go, i Sam pieścił jego fiuta, i Sam go całował, skubiąc jego dolną wargę i ssąc ją.

\- Dean – westchnął Sam. I Dean nie mógł się już poruszać, był stymulowany na pięć różnych sposobów, a każdy z nich był sam w sobie dostatecznie dobry, by doprowadzić go do orgazmu. Nie mógł nawet poruszyć mięśniami dostatecznie długo, żeby chwycić penis Sama, pełny i ciężki, napierający na jego biodro, zostawiający na nim mokry ślad płynu ejakulacyjnego, kiedy Sam zadrżał.

\- Dean – powiedział znowu, spragnionym, głębokim tonem i coś jakby obraz w technikolorze pojawił się w głowie Deana, Sam wsuwający w niego tego fiuta, powoli i z łatwością, z nogami Deana na swoich biodrach, napierającymi na niego…

\- Jezu, kurwa, Sam – wyjęczał, bo chociaż to się nie działo, czuł, jakby było prawdziwe, delikatny dotyk w jego wnętrzu, napierający w głąb i wszerz, i to był Sam. Sam był tutaj, z nim, i wszystko było z nim w porządku, tak samo jak z Deanem. I Sam wsunął się w niego jeszcze głębiej i rozkazał niskim, niemożliwym do zakwestionowania głosem:

\- Dojdź dla mnie, Dean, dojdź dla mnie teraz – i Dean wystrzelił na nich obu.  
Za punkt honoru uznał przekręcenie bioder tak, żeby większość spermy padła na Sama, bo, serio.

\- Nie wierzę, że rzuciłeś na mnie urok, żebym się spuścił – powiedział Dean gderliwie, chwytając jednocześnie penis brata.

\- Wydaje mi się, że zrobiłem nieco więcej niż, ooo, kurwa – wyjęczał Sam, kiedy Dean pociągnął go wprost w bałagan, jaki narobili i zaczął mu obciągać w dobry, staroświecki sposób, co też było całkiem zajebiste.

 

Dean niemal rozłożył się na kontuarze, żeby uzyskać lepszy widok na śliczną laskę wypełniającą ich zamówienie, kiedy jego telefon zadzwonił.

\- Cześć, Bobby.

\- Mam… cóż, to nie wspaniałe nowiny, ale to lepsze niż nic – powiedział starszy łowca. – Istnieje starożytny babiloński rytuał oczyszczania z krwi demona. To nic fajnego, od razu wam mówię: zaczyna się od piętnowania, a potem jest już tylko gorzej…

\- Taak, raczej spasujemy – powiedział Dean. – Słuchaj, Bobby, nie martw się tym już więcej. Wszystko jest pod kontrolą.

Bobby zamilkł na chwilę.

\- Zechciałbyś powtórzyć?

\- Jest w porządku, radzimy sobie.

\- Wiem, że będę żałował tego pytania, ale jak sobie z tym radzicie?

\- Uch – powiedział Dean. – Cóż, po pierwsze, Sam dostał kolorowe soczewki. Dasz wiarę, że i tak potrzebował okularów? Wiedziałem, że to całe czytanie zemści się na nim któregoś dnia…

\- Dean!

\- Co mam ci powiedzieć? – Dean odwrócił się plecami do kontuaru i spojrzał na Sama, leżącego na kocu, z nosem w książce - znowu. – Sam sobie z tym radzi, a ja radzę sobie z Samem. – Uśmiechnął się do siebie. – Pieski są posłuszne…

\- Pieski?

\- To dobre pieski! Stary, ten mściwy duch, którego dopadliśmy wczoraj, powinieneś to widzieć, dopadliśmy go i pieski zmiażdżyły go w dziesięć minut… dobra, słuchaj – przyśpieszył, słysząc, że Bobby gotuje się do wybuchu. – Nie martwimy się o to więcej. I jestem piekielnie pewny, że ten problem nie jest wart torturowania mojego brata.

\- Dean, on ma w sobie krew demona.

\- Co już nie raz uratowało nam życie Bobby, my robimy swoje, pomagamy ludziom, pozbywamy się potworów. Jeśli okaże się, że dla ważniaka z góry to za mało, przynajmniej pójdziemy do piekła w wielkim stylu.  
Bobby nic nie mówił przez chwilę, a potem tylko westchnął.

\- Mam nadzieję, że wiecie, co robicie – ton jego głosu zdradzał, ile kosztowało go to stwierdzenie.

\- Tak, cóż – powiedział Dean. – Ja też.

Kiedy się odwrócił, jego zmówienie już na niego czekało. Wrzucił kilka dodatkowych banknotów do słoika z napiwkami w podziękowaniu za widok – serio, to były naprawdę krótkie szorty – chwycił torbę burgerów, napoje i krążki cebulowe.

\- Dzięki – powiedział Sam, wyciągając kanapkę z torby, którą Dean położył przed nim na ziemi. Winchester wyciągnął się na kocu obok brata i zaczął wysysać przez słomkę czekoladowego shake’a. Jedli zgodnie, zderzając się ramionami. Psy leżały wokół koca, śpiąc na trawie, chociaż ich nosy nie przestawały węszyć. Był gorący dzień pod koniec sierpnia, słońce złociło wszystko prześwitując przez liście, niemal zbyt jasne, powietrze owiewało ciepło skórę. Park był całkiem zatłoczony, ale ogary piekielne wyczyściły im ładny kawałek w rogu łąki. Koszulka Sama podwinęła się, odsłaniając pas skóry nad spodniami, lśniący od potu.

Dean wylizał palce do czysta i zdrzemnął się trochę, najedzony i zadowolony, grzejąc się w słońcu. Potem przekręcił się na bok i zauważył, że Sam dalej czyta.

\- Dobra – powiedział, przeciągając się i szturchając brata kolanem. – Koniec z wylegiwaniem się. – Zagwizdał na psy. – Wy też.

Podniosły głowy. Rozwinął swoją kurtkę, której wcześniej używał jako poduszki, i zaczął grzebać w kieszeni, a im uszy stanęły na sztorc.

\- Uch, Dean, czy to nie przeklęta laleczka, którą zabraliśmy tamtej wiedźmie w zeszłym tygodniu? – spytał Sam.

\- Tak – odpowiedział, wstając. Zamachał lalką na psy - lekko obszarpane rączki złego obiektu zakołysały się w powietrzu - i rzucił ją daleko przez łąkę. Wszystkie zerwały się na równe łapy i pognały za nią, ujadając. Sam zaczął się śmiać, nie mogąc nic na to poradzić. Dean uśmiechnął się do niego i wyciągnął rękę, żeby pomóc mu wstać.

 

\- Chodź – powiedział. – Pobawmy się w aportowanie.  
* Czuję się w obowiązku wyjaśnić. W oryginale „Ichor of Constantine”. Ichor to określenie boskiej krwi w mitologii greckiej. Nie za bardzo przekładalne, ale Miss Anne Thropy podsunęła mi trop na starosłowiańskie „juchor” z którego pochodzi późniejsze określenie „jucha”. I podoba mi się brzmienie słowa „juchor”.


End file.
